Crying Blind
by LMG
Summary: It does not matter who you are or what you have done there is that one person who will know the real you. Recognizing and accepting that person into your life can be a wonderful beginning or a bitter end. This is one such story. Mystic!Harry/Vamp!Draco
1. Chapter 1

Thank you to my BETA: Malombra.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. belong to JKR. I am not JKR. Therefore, Harry Potter and Co. are just here for me to play with. And I do so love to play…

Pairing: Mystic!Harry/vampire!Draco so this is SLASH. No MPREG in this story, but if that changes you will be informed.

Summary: It does not matter who you are or what you have done there is that one person who will know the real you. Recognizing and accepting that person into your life can be a wonderful beginning or a bitter end. This is the story of two such beings. Mystic!Harry/Vampire!Draco.

**MY STORY IS AU.**

ENJOY!

**CRYING BLIND  
**_Prologue_

_**MoonBlood**_

He was bored. Moody and bored if he was truthful to himself and one thing he was was that, you had to be because lying to yourself could get you killed. He had not lived through these many years and all the shit that had happened to him to go out like that. So, it did not matter how bad it got, he never lied to himself. But this was getting ridiculous. For Goddess' Sake! It was like he was an angsty teenager in one of those teeny popper novels that were so popular nowadays! As a matter of fact he had been bored for almost a century. Imagine trudging through each day not caring if there was going to be a tomorrow or not and then when the sun set and the moon shone, knowing that you had made it to the next day and wanted nothing but quiet, peace, and having no way to attain it. The last few years had passed like that. Disappointing it was.

He sighed and pushed his shoulder length hair away from his hazel eyes and surveyed the scene before him. He hated this place with a passion that was rare for his species.

You could not be a cold, heartless, immoral being if you felt passion. Hatred - passion, for him it seemed the same thing. He had out-survived many an acquaintance that was true. He had let few in, in fact, and he could count on one hand the number of individuals that knew him. What he hated with such passion was the greed, the brutality, the sheer ignorance of everyone he met. He _hated_ stupid people, he really really did.

His lifestyle did grant him a different outlook sure, you could not be as old as he was without having your viewpoint change once in a while. But, Goddess, did he feel like he was in a rut. Maybe he needed to get out there and meet a different brand of individuals. For a few brief seconds that thought sent a thrill through him but it faded quickly and he sighed heavily, who was he kidding? The last new individual he met had tried to kill him. Something like that tends to put a damper on things. Eventually.

It was always the same - you are evil and you must die. Hell! He had not been actually evil for years now. It just was not worth the effort anymore. Oh, his name still caused fear in the hearts that knew it but he had not actually done anything to deserve it for years now. Maybe he needed to delve back into that territory to stave off his boredom? A carless wave of his hand pushed that thought aside. Too much work.

He sighed _again_ and leaned against the balcony wall and glanced down into the city that was depressing him so much. A figure walking in the shadows below him drew his attention.

There was something...

..oo0oo..

**_Vir_ **

Eyes surveyed everything and nothing at the same time. Ears heard the smallest sound. Nostrils flared at the subtle change in the wind. Lips were slightly open with just the barest tip of tongue showing as if tasting the air.

A mind sharpened by need detailed and cataloged it all for later scrutiny in detail but missed nothing in the here and now.

A lithe figure seemed to dance along to its own tune but if you watched closely, if you lived to tell the tale afterwards, you could tell it all had a purpose.

Deadly or not remained to be seen.

* * *

This will be darker than anything I have written before. Exorcising demons you might say.

I can't tell how long this will be or how fast updates will come but, please, be patient with me as you all have been so far. Thank you.

As always though...

ENJOY!

LMG


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to my BETA: Malombra.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. belong to JKR. I am not JKR. Therefore, Harry Potter and Co. are just here for me to play with. And I do so love to play…

Pairing: Mystic!Harry/vampire!Draco so this is SLASH. No MPREG in this story, but if that changes you will be informed.

Summary: It does not matter who you are or what you have done there is that one person who will know the real you. Recognizing and accepting that person into your life can be a wonderful beginning or a bitter end. This is the story of two such beings. Mystic!Harry/Vampire!Draco.

**MY STORY IS AU.**

ENJOY!

_**CRYING BLIND**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**MoonBlood**_

He dropped silently to the pavement on the opposite corner of the building from where the strange creature was standing in the shadows. He knew if he hadn't been looking down at that precise moment he would have never noticed him standing there and that drew his curiosity more than the mysterious actions of the other man. Before he rounded the corner he let his other-worldly senses reach out to see what information could be gathered. Quickly he passed all the normal dead-end alley smells to get to the other's scent. Imagine his surprise when he found nothing and he just stared around for a second completely shocked. The other man wasn't a vampire so how had he moved fast enough to not be sensed by a vampire as old as he was?

What little he had seen of this tempting creature so intrigued him he didn't even questioned this overwhelming desire to go after him and he took that first step that would forever changed his life in ways not even comprehendible right now.

**..oo0oo..**

_**Vir**_

He had sensed the vampire the minute he had walked into the dead-end alley but it was too late to do anything about it now, besides, he'd been dealing with Night Creatures his whole life and this one, he suspected, would be no different. The vampire probably couldn't sense him anyway. Hearing the almost silent movement of air and the barely there 'tap' when shoes hit the ground he almost panicked. He had thought that the vampire would have ignored him and treated his covert looking actions to be nothing more than a human looking for sex or drugs but it seemed this one was of a curious nature.

He sighed, looks like he was going to have to make a strategic retreat and try again another night. He had forgotten how the older vampires could be. All that work, days of it, just gone! But at least now, he knew his targets habits and would be able to track him better the next time he had the chance.

With a deep breath that seemed to fill his slight chest to overfilling, wide almond shaped green eyes closed and he took a step back into the shadows and disappeared without any trace left that he was ever there. Once he was back at his hideout he let the deep breath from the alley slowly trickle out. He could see the thin bluish vapor that left his mouth and he studied it intently as he continued to slowly and cautiously breath out. When the vapor turned white at the end he grinned in relief, he had gotten all traces of his presence from the area.

_Ha! Take that old man! _He thought to himself.

Turning to the small refrigerator at the back of the almost empty room he set about making himself a small meal before going over to his very comfortable, and thick, sleeping bag for a nights sleep. In the morning he would have to pack up the few things that he brought with him and get back home. Twish was going to be mad at him when he got back though. He had been told, **specifically** his conscious added for him, not to go after this guy alone but he had been so confident he could handle him so had waited until she was asleep before leaving.

She was going to box his ears _so hard _when he got back!

**..oo0oo..**

_**MoonBlood**_

He walked to the spot that he had last seen the enticing creature. He was going to make some sense out of what he had just seen. When he reached the spot he ran his fingers gently over the wall he had been leaning against - nothing. He dropped down and ran his fingers over the ground where he had been standing - nothing again. Tilting his head he contemplated what he knew so far. He knew of no creature, Night or Day, that could completely remove any trace of their presence from a place.

Keeping his eyes, ears, and mouth open he slowly turned in a circle breathing deeply as he did so. When he was facing the wall again he felt just a hint of something on his left fang and drew back his lips even more as he stepped closer to the wall. Leaning even closer he set the exposed fang on the cold and dirty brick just at the height he would have thought the other's head would have been and breathed deeply through his mouth once again. It was as that last faint movement of air hit his fang before he would have to let out the breath that he got something.

However, it was a scent of something, someone, he had never encountered before. He was a very old vampire and he had encountered every thing on the Goddess forsaken planet at least once in his long lifetime.

_Just what kind of creature had been here_, he thought with shock.

**..oo0oo..O..oo0oo..**

This will be darker than anything I have written before. Exorcising demons you might say. **OR**, it could go another route and be so damn fluffy it'll make my teeth hurt. We'll see.

I can't tell how long this will be or how fast updates will come but be patient with me as you all have been so far. Thank you.

Also, no internet access right now so that is why this one is so late.

As always though…

ENJOY!

LMG


End file.
